He's Round and He's Fuzzy I Love Him Because He's Just
by ANW2004
Summary: Pooh and His Friends Join The Team To Find Christopher Robin to Save the Day. (Note: The Chapter One is Rated M on the ALF Story. See the Warning Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: He's Round And He's Fuzzy I Love Him Because He's Just**

 **Couples: [Willie, ALF]**

 **Warning: This is a Rape Story. Not Winnie the Pooh Story. But Rabbit Can See in this When He's hiding under the bed.**

 **Meanwhile At The Tanner's House, ALF is Sleeping in Kate and Willie's Bed.**

ALF: "Oh! That's Just a Great Day of Me"

 **Willie Opened a Door When He Wears HouseCoat**

Willie: "ALF! Why Are You Sleeping?"

ALF: "I slept late"

Willie: "I Need To Help You Out"

 **Willie Trying to Wake the ALF Up.**

Willie: "ALF! YOU BETTER WAKE UP!"

 **Then ALF is Waking Up Very Sadly.**

ALF: "Willie!"

 **Then, Willie Took a HouseCoat Off and Settled On The Bed.**

Willie: "As You Get Here and Insert This in Your Butt!"

ALF: "but Willie, I don't know who asked me!"

 **ALF Whimpers Loudly As He Seems Much When Willie's** **Dick Inserted Into ALF's Furry Butt As He Possibly Gasped in Forced Air as Willie Groans As He Thinks of Possible.**

 **Started To Hump On Him.**

ALF: "Willie! Oh My God! That's Not Embarrassin- Oooooooh! Yeah!"

 **He Starts Moaning.**

ALF: "Oooooooh! Ah! Oooooh! Yeah!"

 **Then, They Move Around Each Other.**

ALF: "Willie! Ooooooh Yeah!"

 **Then He Moans Loudly.**

 **We See Rabbit Hiding Under The Bed.**

Rabbit: "What's That Noise? I Don't Like Hearing a Loud Noises!"

 **Then Back To One Shot.**

ALF: "Come On! Faster! Faster!"

 **Then, ALF Reached His Moaning Sound Skills And He Groans Loudly.**

ALF: "Oooooooh! Oooooooh! Yeeeaah!"

 **Then Got This One Out of His.**

Willie: "I'm Going To Cum You!"

 **Willie Warns ALF.**

ALF: "I Thought There is That Could Be"

 **Then, Willie Cums on Him.**

ALF: "Willie! Oooooh! Mmmmmmmmmmm... Mmmmmmmmm"

 **He Moaned Loudly as He Snorts Like a Pig.**

ALF: (Snort) (Snort) (Snort)

 **Then, He Moved His Legs And He Got Out of Him As He's Panting.**

ALF: "Thank You"

 **ALF Continued Panting as He Remains His Wet Sticky Thing.**

ALF: "I Wish I Had No Idea It is"

 **Then, He Walked Off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro:**

 **Pooh Wakes Up in the Morning, Finally Walked Out of His House Finding a Honey Tree That He Believes He's Awesome.**

 **Then, He Saw Christopher Robin.**

Christopher Robin: "Pooh Bear!"

Winnie the Pooh: "Christopher Robin!"

 **Then He Ran And Hugged Him for the Next Day.**

Singer: "I gotta get up

I gotta get goin'  
I'm gonna see a friend of mine

(He's round and he's fuzzy, I love him because he's just...)

Pooh bear, Winnie the Pooh bear  
Looking for fun, chasing some honey bees  
Pooh bear, I know he's out there  
Rumbly tumbly  
Climbin' a honey tree

Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous  
'Least every now and again  
But when we're alone, and there's nobody home  
It's nice to be able  
To count on a friend like...

Pooh bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear  
Wherever you go, oh won't you take me please  
Pooh Bear, I gotta be there  
It's me and it's you  
My silly ol' Winnie the Pooh"

 **Title: He's Round And He's Fuzzy I Love Him Because He's Just**

 **Rated: K**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Note: Lottie the Otter Makes a First Appearance in the Story.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Winnie the Pooh Followed Piglet To Visit His House And They Started Right Here to Speak With. Then, They Play Toys And Having Fun.**

 **Then, Pooh Walked to Talk To Rabbit.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Hello There, Rabbit"

Rabbit: "Pooh? Are You Sure it is you want to give a honey?"

Winnie the Pooh: "Yes I Do, Mr Rabbit"

 **Then, Rabbit Gave Pooh a Honey Pot.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Hunny!"

 **Then, Pooh Bear Rushed To His House.**

 **Later, Lottie is Walking Around the Cricles.**

 **Then, Pooh Came.**

Lottie: "Hello, Pooh"

Winnie the Pooh: "Hello, Miss Otter, Do I See You Walking in Cricles?"

Lottie: "I'm Okay with Walking in Cricles"

 **Then Pooh Bear Smiled As He Goes Very Happy.**

Lottie: "Thank You, Pooh"

Winnie the Pooh: "No Problem"

 **Then Meanwhile, Pooh Met Tigger to See Them.**

Tigger: "Hello. I'm Tigger"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Think It is Nice, Tigger"

Tigger: "I Know Who's Afraid of That"

Winnie the Pooh: "of What?"

Tigger: "That"

 **Then They Ran Off.**

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
